Dry markers have been in use for many years to mark on white (dry erase) boards with several different colors of marker. Large hand-held felt erasers of a size similar to conventional chalkboard erasers are commonly supplied for use with dry markers in cleaning the dry markings off of the white board after it has been marked up to clear the white board for another set of markings. Erasing with such an eraser can be a manually intensive and time-consuming process, and the erasers can be easily lost. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved dry erase board eraser system.